Le karma a ses raisons que Sanji ignore
by Tekesuta
Summary: Il suffit parfois de se perdre, et qu'un colocataire prenne les devants pour se retrouver avec un vieux rival. Un homme qui fait la cuisine, c'était plutôt attirant, pour deux hommes guère agiles avec leurs mains. Mais les sourcils en vrille, ça désenchante rapidement la situation pour Zoro. Zoro x Sanji UA


Mwhuhu, un petit Sanji x Zoro (pourquoi pas ?), je m'y lance doucement :3  
Luffy sera aussi un personnage important, Nami aussi (oh, ma belle Nami d'amouuuuur !), et il y aura des nouveaux personnages je pense, si je la continue (notamment Law, Usopp aussi, et... arf, je sais pas, on verra bien)  
Le PoV ici est celui de Sanji, mais je ne sais pas si je le conserverai ! A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez (et si je suis pas trop OOC, j'espère, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des cailloux si c'est le cas w_w)

* * *

L'appartement n'était pas ce qu'il s'imaginait, en débarquant dans l'antre de deux hommes – rien de trop bordélique, ni sale. Non, un effort de rangement avait été fait pour sa venue, probablement. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, offrant la belle éclaircie du soleil dans le petit salon – faisant aussi office de salle à manger, côté par une cuisine assez misérable, par contre. Bon, Sanji ne s'était pas attendu au grand luxe non plus – mais… non. Sa passion pour la cuisine l'avait toujours amené à travailler dans divers restaurant, exécutant ses tâches dans ses cuisines grandes, et loin d'être modestes.

Alors que là, c'était tout autre. Mais il pourrait faire parfaitement avec – donnez lui ne serait-ce qu'une allumette, il se débrouillera pour faire un plat digne de lui. Enfin, il n'a jamais essayé, donc voyons plutôt cela comme une image.

En plus, la chambre qui lui est proposée est plus que correct pour ce qu'il a déjà pu voir – certes, un lit une place, mais des meubles en bon état, et même un petit bureau. Juste l'absence de chaise et une vue pas terrible sur l'extérieur.

Certes, ensuite, question colocataire, le second a – apparemment – un sacré retard, n'étant donc convié que par le plus jeune – un type assez actif… peut-être même trop. Mais souriant, agréable, et particulièrement enthousiasme à l'évocation de sa cuisine. Luffy, de son nom. Mais l'idée d'une colocation avec lui n'a rien de déplaisant, au contraire. De plus, l'appartement se trouve proche du Baratie – nom du restaurant dans lequel il a passé déjà quelques bons mois à perfectionner sa cuisine et dont il est loin de vouloir s'en séparer –, ainsi que de la gare, en cas de besoin.

« Et l'autre colocataire, au fait ? » il demande, alors que Luffy lui amène un verre de jus d'orange. « J'ai plus vraiment le temps de l'attendre. »

« Zoro ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! Alors il est génial, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Zoro ?

Sanji tique à ce nom, mais passe ses appréhensions outre – combien a-il de chance de se retrouver avec son vieux rival, de toute manière ? Certes, le monde est petit, mais quand même pas vicieux à ce point…

Et puis, qui aurait pu qualifier Zoro de « génial » ? Cet espèce de tronche d'algue dépendant à l'alcool et à ses sabres chéris, même pas foutu de différencier la droite et la gauche.

« Ça va ? » lui demande le plus jeune, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés. « Tu fais une drôle de tête ! »

« Ah, oui, désolé, » il sourit, avant de regarder vaguement autour de lui. L'offre est vraiment bonne. Et très profitable pour lui – que ce soit question loyer, position… et la colocation se promet d'être plutôt agréable. Du moins, c'est ce que lui inspire Luffy et son charme enjôleur. « D'autres personnes sont intéressées par la colocation ? »

« Euh… » Il eut une moue, paraissant réfléchir difficilement. « … on attend une réponse depuis quelques jours. Mais sinon, personne ! »

En l'attente d'une réponse ? Donc probablement quelqu'un d'intéressé. Et les autres offres étant bien plus éloignées et loin d'être aussi bien placées…

« Y'a possibilité de signer tout de suite ? »

Parce que oui, il vaut mieux saisir l'occasion le plus rapidement possible.

« Signer ? Euuh… ah, oui ! Nami a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait ! » Nami ? Une… une autre… colocataire ? Une amie des occupants de l'appartement ? Mais comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Luffy rajoute : « Elle nous aide, pour les trucs de ce genre. J'y comprends rien, et Zoro encore moins, » il maugrée avec une grimace, visiblement peu ravi de parler de paperasses – avant de se diriger vers le téléphone.

Putain, ce fameux Zoro. Bim, un frisson d'appréhension, qui détruit rapidement les belles images évoquées par le nom de la femme. Car oui, une femme dénommée Nami ne pouvait qu'être belle. Toutes les femmes sont belles, de toute manière. … enfin… à quelques exceptions près.

Et puis non, non. Il n'a pas un assez mauvais karma pour que le sort soit contre lui au point de lui refourguer cet imbécile, hein ?

« NAMIIII ! On a notre colocataire ! Mais il m'a parlé de signer un- … ah, d'accord, à tout de suite ! » Sanji a un sourire, devant l'enthousiasme du brun. « Elle arrive dans cinq minutes. Tu auras le temps ? Ah, assieds-toi ! » il lui dit alors – après que Sanji ait à peine le temps d'acquiescer à sa question. « Tu sais cuisiner la viande ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Géniaaaaal ! Quand Zoro cuisine, c'est une catastrophe ! J'ai pas mangé de bonnes viandes depuis des luuuustres ! » il ajoute avec un air dépité, posant une main sur son ventre. « Et Nami nous fait payer, les rares fois qu'elle nous rapporte de quoi manger… »

« C'était pas un colocataire mais un cuisinier que vous cherchiez, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

… Sanji a un sourire amusé, avant de porter son regard sur la petite télé, où passe les informations – mais le son étant coupé, c'est pas vraiment des images qui lui apprendraient quoi que ce soit.

Et que quelqu'un toque à la porte – avant d'entrer sans même en avoir eu l'autori-

…

Mais il oublie immédiatement ce petit détail, dubitatif par la beauté rousse venant tout juste d'entrer dans l'appartement. Oh, et dire beauté est un mot encore trop faible ! Des grands yeux sombres, ombrés par de longs cils, des cheveux roux descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Mais surtout, une paire de seins incontestables. Et des joues joliment rosies –

« Hé, Sanji, tu saignes du nez ! »

D'un réflexe, il pose la main sur son nez, sentant effectivement le liquide chaud. Merde, dire qu'il n'était même pas présentable devant une si belle demoiselle !

« Hum. Sanji-san, quand votre saignement sera passé, on pourra peut-être s'occuper des papiers, » elle déclare, avant de poser son sac sur la petite table à manger. Et d'en sortir les papiers concernés.

« Ah- oui ! »

Il ignore le rire amusé de Luffy, et attrape le mouchoir qu'il lui tend, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme – des cœurs débordant des yeux, bien entendu.

« Y'a juste à remplir vos coordonnées ici, et signer. Le reste, vous avez ce papier, » elle lui tend le-dit papier, « où est listé tout ce qu'il faut fournir, » elle termine, d'une voix dure. Comment peut-elle être aussi craquante en étant agacée à ce point ? Ah… cette colocation était réellement le choix parfait !

« D'accord, merci ! »

« Héhé, merci Nami ! Dis, t'aurais pas des nouvelles de Zoro, par hasard ? » Luffy demande, avant d'enfourner un gâteau dans la bouche. Entier. … Sanji ne relève pas, avant de retourner aux papiers – nom, prénom, date de naissance… bref, les questions basiques, rien de bien embêtant. Pour le reste, il avait pensé à amener le nécessaire, en cas de l'offre en or – et effectivement, ce fut le cas. Un très beau cas, surtout…

« Non. Et apprends à gérer tes stupides colocataires, » elle rétorque, avant de repousser la tête de Sanji, plus occupé à la regarder elle qu'à s'occuper de la finalisation de ses papiers. Ah, mais comment résister à une déesse pareille… ? « Il n'a même pas vu Zoro, ça veut dire ? » Luffy fait signe que non de la tête. Et Sanji relève la tête, quelque peu curieux de la réaction de la jeune femme – et non, pour le coup, c'est pas juste pour mater sa poitrine décadente, ou son visage si… si magnifique. Bon, d'accord, un petit peu. « Hum. »

… pas forcément une réponse rassurante.

Et vaguement aidé par Nami – pour son plus grand plaisir, on ne va pas le cacher… –, il signe la fin du contrat, s'y ajoutant la signature de Luffy, un grand sourire sur le visage. Au moins, Sanji ne semble pas être le seul à s'en satisfaire, de cette future colocation !

« Vous avez plus besoin de moi ? »

« T'étais occupée ? »

« Non, j'ai juste pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que ce pervers. »

Pervers ? Il fronce les sourcils en entendant Luffy se moquer – rien de spécifiquement méchant, mais bon… dire de lui que c'est un pervers ? Il ferait tout, absolument tout pour cette gente féminine si… si attrayante, délicate ! Alors être traité aussi impunément de pervers…

Et sur des derniers au revoir – sans avoir omis d'avoir augmenté la dette de Luffy, à ce qu'il a pu comprendre – elle se dirige vers la porte – mais celle-ci s'ouvre avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en saisir la poignée.

Et laisse apparaître une silhouette essoufflée, à l'expression agacée.

Rapidement, Sanji devine le second colocataire.

Il se doutait bien, au fond de lui, que y'avait qu'une fichue algue verte pour s'appeler Zoro.

* * *

Alors je sais pas du tout comment ça se passe pour les colocations, donc désolée si c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, mais… voilà ! xD C'est pas un prix littéraire, donc on me le pardonnera, hein ?

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plu :3 Bien qu'un peu courte, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, je… pense. Allez savoir. Mais je voulais laisser ça sur cette fin ! Et pardonnez-moi si y'a des fautes de temps (ou des fautes tout court), je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux, et je galère à écrire en il, donc n'hésitez pas à les signaler, je les corrigerai !


End file.
